Trueno que emerge
by Ruedi
Summary: Abatido por la vida, Junpei perdió el rumbo de la misma. Pero él no tiene que olvidar que es el guerrero del trueno, ¡y ahora es cuando más lo precisan! ¿Podrá derrotar a una caída Ofanimon? ¡Que la fuerza del rayo y la bondad de tus amigos sean tu protección, Junpei! (Por el 15 aniversario de Frontier, fic participantedel tópic de "Tamers y otras temporadas" del foro Proyecto 1-8)


Para la actividad del tópic "Tamers y demás temporadas" (para abreviar XD) decidimos celebrar el 15 aniversario de Frontier: cada quién eligió un personaje y el azar determinó su contrincante y su suerte.

En mi caso, elegí al pachoncito del trueno, ¡al señorito Junpei Shibayama! Y… el azar quiso que me enfrentara a Ofanimon y ganara (?). Automáticamente me dije: ¿a Ofanimon? ¿Tanta mala suerte? ¿En serio Junpei puede ganarle?

Y un día tuve la idea exacta. Sé que lo voy a hacer sufrir, pero, ¡no importa! ¡El trueno vencerá a un ángel! ¡Y Junpei lo demostrará!

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc._

 **Trueno que emerge**

 **Capítulo único:** _¡Mi fuerza interior!_

Abatido. La cabeza se le partía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el mismo cerebro. Al llegar a casa, a su pequeño departamento en pleno centro de Shibuya, dejó los zapatos así nomas en la entrada y tiró su saco en el suelo. Y se tumbó en el sofá.

Lo cierto es que ya no podía cargar más ése peso. Ya esas sonrisas, esos ojos brillantes y esas risas infinitas le eran insoportables. Había perdido el toque. La gracia. La chispa de animar niños en esas entretenidas fiestas infantiles que con tanto amor le dedicaba semana tras semana.

Le planteó a su jefe la renuncia. Éste desistió. Discutieron un poco y llegaron a un acuerdo: que lo pensara. Que se tomara una semana y pensara si realmente era lo que quería.

— ¡Claro que lo quiero, maldita sea! —gritó al aire, golpeado un almohadón del tamaño de su panza: se sabía mantener, pero su barriga seguía siendo tan redonda como la de su juventud. Siempre se había sentido orgullosos de ella, pues solía hacer bromas y chistes con los chicos de eso y éstos reían, aún hacía aquél viejo truco de los bolsillos: ¿dónde estaban las barras de chocolate?, preguntaba y los niños debían adivinar. El ganador se llevaba dos barras.

Cerró los ojos.

—No empieces… —arrugó el ceño y despejó ésos recuerdos de su pasado. No, ¡no quería!

Suspiró y se sentó. Se masajeó la cabeza y abrió un cajón en la cómoda del living: algún analgésico conocido que le calmaría el dolor. El dolor físico, claro, porque el interno, ¿qué cura tendría?

Junpei ya no tenía doce años. No vivía más aventuras en el mundo digital. No volvió a convertirse en Blitzmon o Bolgmon. No superó su trauma a los truenos, es más, cada vez que llovía le hervía la sangre, lo azotaba el miedo e iba corriendo hacia la cama para taparse y no oír esos fuertes golpes eléctricos que lo acechaban. Porque él sabía que los truenos y relámpagos lo llamaban para que regresara.

¡No, y no! ¡Era un adulto responsable, con un trabajo que amaba y que no quería saber más nada de locuras de guerreros legendarios!

Se le quemaron los huevos en la sartén y el agua de la sopa no hirvió cómo debía.

¿Tan patético era a sus treinta, ya?

Se sentó con nulas ganas de comer eso, pero bueno, él nunca fue un prodigio en la cocina.

¿Y a quién quería engañar? Armó una coraza, cual escarabajo, para ocultar sus sentimientos: hacía más de tres o cuatro años que parecía sentirse incómodo con él mismo. Se centró en su trabajo, en su vida, en su egoísmo, se hartó de él y ahora ya no soportaba más la vida.

¿Los chicos? Apenas tenía contacto. No quiso hablar más con ellos porque siempre los vio felices y tener cosas que ni él imaginaría. Ellos superaron sus ansias de volver al mundo digital, pero él… Siempre soñaba con los rayos, a pesar de temerlos en la vida real. Si hablaba con alguno de ellos, sentía que se quebraría. Y lo que menos deseaba era mantener el contacto. Hizo un muro entre ellos y él. Un muro invisible que mató su simpatía y alegría.

Dejó la cena a medio comer. Dejó los platos sucios y se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá. Su celular vibró y encontró que un número desconocido, con una característica rara que no era para nada nipona. ¿Extranjera? Le dio un escalofrío. Tenía miedo.

 _Tenía miedo porque su caparazón le decía que una cálida brisa de pétalos quería rozarlo, y si él cede..._

— _¿Junpei? ¿Es tu número? ¡Soy Izumi! ¿Cómo has estado?_ —Se le aguaron los ojos—. _Hace tanto que no sé de ti… Hablo mucho con los demás, pero tú desapareciste repentinamente y no pudimos contactarte_ —Junpei tendía a cambiar de número seguido, no usaba redes sociales y mucho menos imaginarían que vivía, aún, en Shibuya. Takuya se había mudado al centro de Tokio, Tomoki a Shinjuku, Izumi estaba en Italia y los gemelos vivían juntos en Hokkaido. Al menos eso sabía—. _Estoy en Japón en estos momentos, ¡juntémonos! ¡Hace tantísimo que no te veo!_ —silencio. Junpei suspiró, pensando que el mensaje había terminado. Pero, para su sorpresa…—. _¿Por qué nos evitas? ¿No eres feliz, Jumpei? Llámame… Por favor… Tu vieja amiga del viento, Izumi…_

Lloró. Lloró cómo hacía mucho no lo hacía. ¿Cómo era tan directa? ¿Cómo era tan audaz? ¡Era un viento exacto, perfecto, sin fallas! Atravesó su coraza de un golpe. De una patada. _¡Brezzo petalo!_ Y fue suficiente para que su pequeño y mísero corazón se partiera en mil pedazos.

¿Por qué había tomado esa actitud tan fría con la vida? ¿Por qué se había hartado de su trabajo, si tanto le apasionaba ver a los niños felices? ¿Era por qué sabía que ellos eran, aún, inocentes y él ya no? ¿Qué cada año el cuerpo parecía pesarle un poco más? ¿Eran las canas que poco a poco aparecían, las entradas en la frente? ¿Ya no era tan fácil bajar su panza y mantener la forma?

 _¿No podía volver a Mundo Digital?_

— _¡A-A… Ayu…!_

Ladeó la cabeza, ¿qué había sido esa voz? Se puso de pie. Eran las diez de la noche del sábado y ya su locura rozaba la inconsciencia. Fue a darse un baño.

— ¡Jun… _pei_!

Cerró el grifo. Salió del baño con una toalla entre las piernas y su corazón se aceleró, ¿dónde había oído esa voz? ¿Esa lejana voz? Fue corriendo a su habitación y abrió los cajones, las cómodas, los placares… ¡Y no había nada! Se cambió y se frustró. Se estaba hartando cada vez más de todo. Estaba a punto de llamar a Izumi, ¡ella tenía la culpa! ¡Ella lo puso de mal humor!

—Pero… —abrió el pequeño cajoncito de su mesita de luz: un colgante, en forma de barra de chocolate. Tenía sus iniciales grabadas. Izumi se lo había regalado una vez, hacía más de seis años, de un viaje que había hecho por Europa. Era muy sabroso verlo porque parecía casi real.

Volvió a llorar.

¡Cuánto la quería! ¡Sí, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella! Cuando tenía doce, probablemente era un capricho. Probablemente ella nunca lo habría visto con el mismo amor que él.

 _La extrañaba. ¡Extrañaba tanto al grupo! ¡A sus verdaderos amigos!_

— ¡Junpei, imbécil! —se gritó, desbordado de dolor en su cama. ¡Quería romper todo, quería partir todo! ¡Si tuviera los poderes de Blitzmon, aunque sea! ¡Aunque sea…!

— _¡Necesito tu ayuda, por favor!_

Esta vez, sí lo vio: un brillo fuerte, que salía por debajo de la cama. Al bajar la cabeza, se dio cuenta, no sólo de la suciedad, sino también de…

Se abrieron sus ojos como dos platos, ¡su D-Scanner! ¡Su aparato para purificar! Lo tomó con cierto temor entre sus manos. Estaba sucio, claro, pero intacto: azul oscuro y amarillo. Por una vez, luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, _sonrió._ Y lloró.

— _¡Junpei, por favor!_

Era de adentro. Provenía del interior. ¡Cómo hacía tantos años atrás! Vio la pantalla, cerró los ojos y deseó, ¡deseó con la integridad de todo su corazón y alma ayudar a quién necesitaba de él.

 _No sentía pesadez, no sentía dolor, ¡no sentía fatiga! ¡Quería vivir! ¡Quería vivir por el poder del trueno que había olvidado!_

 ** _— ¡SPIRIT… EVOLUTION!_**

Lo sentía dentro. La fuerza que su cuerpo emanaba. ¡No importaba la edad! ¡Mientras él tuviera vida, sería el dueño del guerrero del trueno! ¡Él y nada más que él!

Abrió los ojos: un enorme prado de flores blancas, un cielo atardeciendo, los colores rojizos empezaban a inundar el firmamento y, frente a él, el enorme castillo que recordaba haber intentado proteger antes del desastre, ¡antes de la aparición de aquél maligno ángel de alas negras y blancas!

 _Tuvo escalofríos…_

— _¿Aguantaré, Blitzmon?_

La calidez del trueno que lo abrazaba le dio fuerzas para avanzar por entre las flores. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento: ¿qué estaba pasando en el reconstruido castillo de Ofanimon? Corrió mientras el cielo se oscurecía y la maldad parecía emerger de todos los rincones.

Entró: la enorme biblioteca, repleta de miles y miles de libros.

— ¡Intruso! —vociferó una voz gatuna.

— ¡Nefertimon!

Pero la dueña de la voz no lo recomió, enseguida voló hacia el viejo guerrero del trueno y lo derribó de un golpe. En vano intentó decirle quién era, en vano vociferaba que había ayudado y servido a la dueña de aquél castillo.

¿Y dónde estaban los tres ángeles que protegían la paz, la armonía, la integridad del mundo digital? Blitzmon libró una feroz batalla: se sentía algo agotado y rendido, producto de la falta de uso de su Spirit humano. Nefertimon estaba en el suelo, respirando con mucha dificultad. Tenía un brillo distinto en esos ojos.

— ¿Dónde está Ofanimon? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— ¡Nunca te lo diré!

La guardiana lo tumbó de sorpresa. El guerrero del trueno estaba en el suelo, aferrado por las enormes zarpas de aquél gato con alas. Le tapaba la garganta, le aplastaba la cabeza y sentía que se le iban las fuerzas.

¡No había ido al mundo digital por qué sí! ¡Alguien gritaba ayuda! ¡Alguien imploraba su bondad! ¡Alguien llamaba al verdadero Junpei Shibayama y ahí estaba él! Lanzó un gritó, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Nefertimon, volvió a tumbarla y vociferó como antaño no lo hacía:

— _¡THOR HAMMER!_

Un rayo la partió, literalmente. Nefertimon chilló y se desmayó. El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, que le provocaba erizar la piel, de haberla tenido. A cada paso que daba, las piernas del guerrero flaqueaban.

¿Quién quería su ayuda? ¿Quién lo llamaba?

Recorrió el castillo: libros, escaleras, sótanos, ¡tantos recuerdos! ¡Tantas memorias pasadas que había intentado olvidar! Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta dorada con inscripciones que dudaba comprender. ¡Si Bokomon estuviera allí para explicar! ¡Si Neemon estuviera allí para hacerlo reír! ¡Si Takuya estuviera para inspirarle valor, Izumi fortaleza, Tomoki coraje y los gemelos poder! ¡Si todos ellos estuvieran a su lado!

El trueno dejó de ser fulminante y se fundió en una suave lluvia de lágrimas que salían de sus enormes ojos celestes. Sintió caerse. Sus piernas no respondieron y apoyó las manos sobre la pared.

Lloró sin consuelo. Lloró con todo el dolor que había acumulado durante tantos años en el mundo humano. Y el guerrero lloraba porque su portador ya no era el mismo, pero conservaba la escencia en algún rincón de su alma.

— _¿Dónde estás, Junpei?_

— _Aquí, Blitzmon, a tu lado… ¡Te extrañé!_

— _No, ¡eres y no eres Junpei! ¿Por qué osas usar las fuerzas de un admirable y viejo guerrero? ¿Dónde está la fuerza de tus rayos? ¿El valor de tu porte? ¿La dureza de tu caparazón?_

El silencio invadió aquél íntimo espacio entre humano y Digimon.

— _Mi coraza se hizo más fría, no más fuerte; las fuerzas de mis rayos se fueron al volver a tenerles miedo; mi valor… se fue, como se van mis años…_

Otro silencio. En esa nebulosa, alguien lo abrazó.

— _Tu coraza es fría, lo noto, ¡pero ahí está! ¡Yo pelee contigo hace años! ¡Cuando los ángeles cayeron, cuando Cherubimon se adueñó de todo y Lucemon terminó por destruirlo! Un niño humano de gran bondad se hizo conmigo por gracia de la gran Ofanimon, ¿eres tú, Junpei?_

El nombrado, ante él, vio a Blitzmon y Bolgmon. Ambos lo miraban con dulzura. Junpei volvió a llorar y corrió hacia ellos.

¡El vínculo no se pierde! ¡Los rayos no menguan su fuerza! ¡El caparazón se hace fuerte, pero no frío!

¡Blitzmon, de pie ante la puerta que lo llamaba, se irguió y avanzó con paso firme! Junpei, luego de tantos años, pareció recobrar el valor de su olvidado espíritu.

Tumbó la puerta: ¡el espectáculo menos esperado!

Una enorme habitación pintada de negro, cuadros tirados por el suelo de madera, ventanas destrozadas, el techo se caía de a pedazos y tres grandes seres parecían haberse batido poco antes de que él llegara: un ángel de armadura celeste y alas amarillas estaba tumbado en el suelo; otro ángel, de apariencia bestial, pero bondadosa, de piel blanca, también estaba tumbado. Ambos, tenían mil lastimaduras en todo el cuerpo. Las alas de Seraphimon estaban rotas.

Y, en el centro, un ser que en su vida vio.

—Derrotaste a Nefertimon.

 _¿Ofanimon?_ No, ¿quién era? Su armadura verde agua oscuro y sus alas amarillas lucían puntiagudas y amenazantes. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y un halo rojizo se extendía detrás de ella, atemorizante y pútrido. Blitzmon olía muerte y desesperación.

—Guerrero del trueno… —decía Cherubimon, en un último halo de vida: podía verse su D-Code alrededor de su cuerpo. —. ¡Acudiste a nuestro llamado! ¡Pero es tarde!

— ¡Silencio! —la cambiada y atrevida voz de Ofanimon invocó a las llamas infernales que quemaban el cuerpo del viejo representante de la sabiduría del mundo digital. Seraphimon, débil, gritó su nombre e imploró piedad a Ofanimon, quien no lo oyó y también empezó a quemarlo con esas llamas.

Blitzmon estaba petrificado viendo el lamentable espectáculo: ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Los ángeles volvieron a entrar en discordia? ¿Un ente malvado apoderó el alma de la fuerte Ofanimon?

Introduciéndose en la batalla y sin pensar en las consecuencias, tomó a Seraphimon y Cherubimon y los sacó de allí hacia el sótano del castillo. Fue una hazaña increíble, pero quedó agotado. Ambos ángeles le agradecieron la ayuda. Le dijeron que Ofanimon perdió la cordura hacía un tiempo y antes de sucumbir a la maldad, llamaba incansablemente a los viejos guerreros legendarios para pedir ayuda. Pero nadie vino, excepto él.

¿Qué había ocurrido con sus amigos? ¿Por qué no vinieron al llamado de Ofanimon?

—Sospechamos… —empezó Cherubimon, acomodándose en la pared—, que los llamados fueron interceptados y sólo logró filtrarse el tuyo —aquello tenía lógica. Pero, ¡qué iba a ser él solo!—. Necesitamos que la maldad desaparezca de Ofanimon —imploró.

—Ha caído —siguió Seraphimon, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Ha caído porque un resquicio de maldad, proveniente de otra dimensión, la infectó! —Se notaba en él su furia—. ¡No podemos detenerla! —quería incorporarse y no podía—. Hemos querido llenarla de amor, de bondad, de cariño, ¡pero es demasiado tarde!

Blitzmon suspiró: ¿era él quién tenía que hacerle frente a semejante enemigo? ¿Él solo, sin ayuda? Llevó su D-Scanner al pecho.

 _Donde quieran que estén, mis viejo camaradas, sepan que el escarabajo lamenta haber hecho una coraza inquebrantable y fría, ¡ya no será más así! ¡Guerreros, compañeros de batalla y de vida! ¡Ayúdenme en esta difícil proeza!_

Blitzmon le dijo que él se enfrentaría a Ofanimon caída. No sabía bien cómo, pero lo haría. Dio unos pasos hacia la parte superior del castillo y el ángel, quien en algún momento fue luz y amor, ahora sólo miraba con odio el mundo.

El guerrero del trueno no pereció: dio los primeros ataques. Rayos que sucumbían el lugar, fuegos infernales que provocaban en Blitzmon no sólo quemadura física, sino interna: las llamas rojas provocaban una enorme soledad en el corazón del atacado. Y si Ofanimon despedía su técnica especial, el contrincante se envolvía en una pesadilla que acababa con su muerte.

¿Cómo atacar, cómo proceder? Blitzmon vociferaba a Ofanimon que recapitulara.

— ¡Ofanimon! ¡Regresa!

— ¡Ofanimon como ángel no existe! ¡Soy un ángel caído y perecerás la furia de mis llamas!

¿Qué malvado virus se había infectado en ella?

— _¡A-AYÚDAME!_

¡Esa antaña voz!

Blitzmon sintió que sus truenos adquirían otro poder.

— ¡Slide Evolution! ¡Bolgmon!

— ¡No importa si eres humano o bestia! ¡Sucumbirás!

La centró en la mira y un enorme trueno le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo, aturdiéndola por un momento.

— _¡El viento con el trueno!_

— _¡El fuego con el trueno!_

Bolgmon suspiró, ¡sino derrotaba a Ofanimon, el mundo digital perecería y nunca se lo perdonaría!

— ¡Ultimate Thunder!

Ofanimon esquivó el ataque.

— _¡El hielo con el trueno!_

La lanza de Ofanimon lo rozó y casi le corta su cañón principal.

— ¡Ofanimon, basta! ¿No ves qué sufres?

Lloraba un líquido rojo. Lloraba algo parecido a la sangre. Era una sustancia envuelta en códigos binarios que descendía por su rostro compungido. Ella sólo gritaba y despotricaba dolor y desesperación. Atacaba a Bolgmon con ímpetu y él intentaba esquivar todo, pero era veloz y fuerte.

La batalla se alargó mientras el castillo se destruía poco a poco. Vio a los dos ángeles, moribundos, caminar por el prado de flores blancas que se iban tiñendo de rojo a cada paso que daban. En un momento de distracción, el guerrero del trueno trastrabilló y una llama roja le dio de lleno a su pecho. Ofanimon lo vio caer y voló hacia los otros dos viejos ángeles.

Dentro él, podía oír palabras cálidas: sentía el suave abrazo de los pétalos de flores, un viento frío que refrescaba su alama y unas llamaradas que le inspiraban valor. ¿Por qué no podían materializarse? Se puso de pie con dificultad y vio las siluetas de Fairymon, Agnimon y Chackmon, como si quisieran ayudar y no pudieran.

— ¡Chicos!

— ¡Bolgmon! —era la voz de Agnimon, la salamandra ardiente—. ¡Algo nos impide avanzar, una barrera fuerte que es incapaz de materializarnos!

— ¡Pero te brindamos nuestra fuerza! —acompañaba Chackmon. Sí, sintió en ese momento esas candentes voces que inflaban su poder.

— ¡No te rindas! ¡Como guerrero del trueno, haz temblar tus rayos, haz temblar la tierra!

Las últimas palabras de Fairymon lo impulsaron hacia el campo de flores, donde Ofanimon parecía dar el golpe de gracia hacia Seraphimon y Cherubimon. Bolgmon se interpuso, empujó con su fuerza bruta a Ofanimon y la tumbó de un golpe al suelo. Les dijo a los otros dos que corrieran cuanto pudieran, ¡él los defendería!

¿Qué podía hacer un pobre guerrero del trueno solo? ¡Ya verían!

Ofanimon, que hervía de furia, se abalanzó a Bolgmon y se produjo una feroz batalla. Duró unos minutos hasta que Ofanimon lo tuvo entre sus brazo y, al querer invocar su ataque final…

— _¡La luz con el trueno!_

— _¡La oscuridad con el trueno!_

Una silueta de luz y una silueta de oscuridad ayudaron a reforzar su último ataque.

— ¡FIELD DESTROYER!

Ofanimon, recibiendo de lleno toda la fuerza de los diez guerreros en ese rayo, sucumbió la maldad que la atormentaba y un halo oscuro salió de ella.

— ¡Maldad que creaste desgracias! ¡Serás purificada por la fuerza del rayo! _¡Digicode, Scan!_

Y como si aún tuviera doce años, sintió la vitalidad de su ser volver a él. El Digicode malvado pasó por su D-Scanner, se convirtió en haz de luz y Bolgmon se aproximó a Ofanimon, quien, lastimada, recobró su angelical y dulce forma. Le preguntó qué ocurría y el guerrero sólo le pidió que reposara allí…

Cuando él sucumbió al sueño y volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en su cama.

— ¡Junpei!

Una mujer lo abrazó con fuerza apenas lo vio despertarse.

— ¡Junpei, estás bien! —Un hombre más joven también los abrazaba. Dos voces similares se unieron a los vítores y una última voz, desafiante como las brasas, también se sintió feliz.

¿Había olvidado la amistad, la camaradería, la hermandad? ¿Cómo era posible? Shibayama lloró desconsolado, se arrojó encima de Tomoki y de Izumi, que estaban más próximos, y el peso los hizo tumbar a los tres en la cama.

— ¡Estás pesado, quítate! —bromeó la ítalo-japonesa mientras acariciaba su cabellera castaño y Tomoki lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Pasaron la noche más agradable que Junpei recordaba. Les pidió a todos perdón por haber sido tan frío esos años, les dio las gracias por ayudarlo en la batalla y por ser tan buenas personas con él. Jamás volvería a olvidar lo que se sentía tener una inconmensurable y férrea amistad.

— ¡Son los mejores! ¡Gracias! —agradeció por enésima vez y empezó a ser trucos de magia ante las risas de todos.

Junpei Shibayama recobró la vitalidad, las ganas de vivir, la alegría de su trabajo y, lo mejor, ¡la amistad de quienes siempre lo quisieron!

— _Buona notte, caro amico!_ —saludó la rubia, en su idioma natal, mientras se perdía en la profunda noche.

Junpei abrazó su D-Scanner.

— _Gracias, guerrero del trueno_ —la voz de Seraphimon, Ofanimon y Cherubimon resonó en sus oídos.

—De nada.

Él pertenecía al mundo digital; también, al humano. Nunca dejaría de ser Junpei Shibayama; nunca dejaría de ser el guerrero del trueno.

Hasta que su cuerpo diera el último latido de su corazón, portaría el título y viviría con orgullo, fuerza y valor. Eso es lo que siempre le había enseñado el mundo digital…

OoOoO

¡Terminé! ¡Lo hice, lo hice! ¡Mi Junpei! ¡Mi hermoso Junpei! Lo logré, jaja.

Espero que les guste, puse mucho sentimiento aquí (¿) Igual, creo que puedo hacer cosas mejores.

¡Felices 15 años Digimon Frontier! ¡Gracias por enseñarnos que podemos ser humanos y digimon, todo en uno! ¡Qué podemos purificar la maldad, que podemos atravesarla y que siempre contamos con valiosos amigos! ¡Tenemos ángeles que nos protegen y demonios que tenemos que enfrentar! Pero siempre, con la mejor compañía, todo se puede lograr. Tenemos fuego, luz, aire, hielo, trueno, oscuridad, madera, agua, acero y tierra que cada día nos hace mejores y nos nutrimos de ella. Somos humanos; somos bestias; somos digitales y etéreos.

¡SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ¡Hacia la frontera ideal, siempre!

Saludos a todos!


End file.
